Evil Snowman
Overview Remember when you threatened this guy last year back in the Ice Cave? Y'know, that time you pointed a gun straight at his face because you were way too desperate to get the parts for Christmas weapons? Well, you done goofed. Evil Snowman's done with your heccing garbage. Armed with an Inglaciator -6000, he's gonna give you a taste of your own medicine. You're heccin' dead, PUNK. Attacks (First Phase) (Passive) Frosted Topping - With a bit of Jack Frost's magic as a part of him, Evil Snowman is immune to any status conditions like burning and poison, and every attack he uses will freeze the player. Freezing Flurry - Generating an icy shield, Evil Snowman will center himself in the arena and rapidly shoot out icy waves of energy that fly out in all directions. Snowman becomes invincible during this attack so the only thing players should focus on is dodging those attacks. Inglaciator -6000 - Rapidly dashing across the arena, Evil Snowman will use the deadly weapon to fire a stream of liquid nitrogen flames at the nearest player. (Second Phase) Avalanche - Doing a backflip off the arena and then hiding under, Evil Snowman will shoot out giant snowballs that roll across the ground. If contact is made, the player will get caught in the snowball and roll off the arena, instantly dying. (Passive) Freezing Flurry: Frenzy - The second time Evil Snowman uses the Flurry, he sends out many more shockwaves, making it harder to dodge. (Passive) Freezing Flurry: Roundabout - After Frenzy, Evil Snowman lets off a beam of light that quickly revolves around him as it moves outward of the arena in a circular pattern. (Third Phase) Avalanche X - If at first you don't succeed, try, try again. At least, Evil Snowman tries even HARDER by making the snowballs roll faster, sentimentally increasing the difficulty. (Passive) Freezing Flurry: Crisis - Unlike Frenzy, Evil Snowman lets out the shockwaves even FASTER. If you're not skilled in dodging Touhou/Undertale-styled attacks at this point, you're already gonna lose. (Passive) Freezing Flurry: Double Roundabout - Although there's no third time to make the charm, Evil Snowman will make sure there's already a charm by making 2 light beams revolve around him instead of 1. Drops * Inglaciator -6000 (Rewarded for defeating boss and completing quest) * Cheery Garland Boa (Used to make Festive Periastron) * Bow Piece Three (Used to make Merry Avenger Bow) * Glacial Crystal x3 * Crystal Bar x2 * Crystal Log Pile x3 Trivia *Back before the Christmas 2017 event, Evil Snowman used to appear in the Ice Cave and instead of being Jack Frost's Snowman Minion, he was a rejected creation of Santa Claus before Jack took him in. **''That no longer seems to be the case as now due to an update on the lore, Evil Snowman is officially a creation by Jack Frost and he is his subordinate.'' *Evil Snowman is surprisingly the first (only, and last) boss to develop an immunity to status conditions that could be inflicted upon by weapons or Familiars, as all the other bosses have no form of immunities. **''However, something like this has not been determined if it was official or not. It could be likely that Steel didn't implement Evil Snowman to be able to get a status condition due to the strictly limited time he had to make the Boss Battle.'' *Originally there was going to be a "Nightmare" version of Evil Snowman with drastically increased difficulty that players could fight in which he would drop the key for the mysterious Amethyst Door in the main hallway of Jack Frost's Castle, but for some reason that was never added; the reason likely being Steel not being able to add it in time before the event started. *Like most of the christmas event characters he uses a computer made voice. His voice is the same as the Garfielf Meme(Look up Text to speech - Wiseguy). Gallery RobloxScreenShot20171222 202454143.png|Invincible RobloxScreenShot20171222_202523039.png|Invincible 2 Category:Event Category:Other Bosses Category:Christmas Category:Boss